


Art: ♫ ♬ Scorpius has a (not so) secret cruuush ♫ ♬

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Scorpius fancies Professor Potter. But Potter is oblivious, of course. Or is he? And he would never love him back. Or would he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For drarryxlover, who prompted Harry/Scorpius teacher/student, Hogwarts uniform, classroom. Can be explicit or just kissing. I hope you like it.


End file.
